fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon (Sun Trilogy)
Dragons (翼族の幻獣(ドラゴン), Doragon lit. Cryptid of a Wingedkind) are extremely powerful and intelligent flight-capable creatures that live in Earth Land. According to records hosted in the Magic Council, "DRAGON" is an acronym for D'estroying '''R'eplica 'A'ggressor 'G'inormous 'O'rga'N'ism; though it should be noted that Alexis Tenjouin, the one who wrote said records, isn't terribly bright; though she claims that the "destroying replica" part refers to their uncanny ability to kill their own kind. Biology and Traits The creatures range from large dragons that exceed a total length of one hundred metres to smaller dragons that are roughly fifteen to twenty metres long. All dragons are extremely varied in appearance; though one thing remains the same—they all have reptilian traits. Each Dragon has a unique biological structure; as their blood works with their unique Magic Origin to manifest an element of choice at birth; and this allows their blood to grant them lungs capable of spewing elemental energy, scales that grant protection against elemental energy, and nails covered in elemental energy. Dragons are extremely powerful creatures, so powerful, in fact, that a form of Magic had to be created to combat them. Their scales are so strong that, aside from Dragon Slayer Magic, seemingly no other form of Magic can pierce through them. A dragon possesses incredible magical resistance; though a dragon also receives double the damage from powers that specifically target dragons; such as Dragon Slayers and Balmung; in addition, Soul Armours and the Zero Effect can trash them like nobody's business. This conceived notion does not, however, apply to the Two Dragon Kings, who were unaffected by both regular and Dragon Slayer Magic; and of course, dragons can also be wounded by their fellow Dragons. A Dragon's Magic Origin is drastically different than any other race's; it is referred to as the '''Factor of the Dragon (竜の因子, Ryū no Inshi); the dragon's origin produces a unique magical power that transcends what could be achieved by normal humans. Normally, a magician's body could be considered a machine which created magical energy, a Dragon's magic origin acts as a factory which created magical energy. It functions as an enormous magic core with tremendous capacity that generates energy independent from their body simply through breathing. History While it is specifically unknown when dragonkind came into existence, they laid low for several millennia until eight hundred years before Daybreak, as they slowly rose to prominence, the first dragon, Infinite Light Dragon God Ashur (無限光龍神・アッシュール, Mugenkō Ryūshin Asshūru), the Dragon of Dragons (天穹覇龍神(ドラゴン・メイク・ドラゴンズ), Doragon ofu Doragonzu lit. Heavenly High Ruler Dragon God); met up with the rest of her brethren, with all of dragon-kind going about their business however they pleased; Ashur was elected to be the Dragon King due to her absolutely incredible combat prowess and her element- she was capable of defeating the then-entirety of dragonkind rather easily. Once she had claimed supremacy, Ashur elected seven other dragons to serve as her most trusted subordinates- namely, the Five Elemental Dragons, the Black Dragon Níðhöggr, and the Gemstone Dragon Ambrosius. Ashur gave each one of them a position of leadership above other dragons of their kind, with each Elemental Dragon having power over dragons who had a similar element to theirs, Níðhöggr ruling Dark Dragons, and Ambrosius being the leader of the Gem Dragons. However, one day, an Emerald Dragon happened upon several humans. Instead of doing anything about it, surprised, he flew back to the pack, informing the others. As the other dragon learnt of the existence of other sentient life, a debate broke out amongst themselves. Ashur advocated that dragonkind should attempt to establish peaceful relations with mankind, hoping to achieve an equal existence despite the vast differences between the two races in almost every way. The Elemental Dragons took Ashur's side, whereas Níðhöggr and his faction wanted to exterminate them, seeing humans as a threat to their superiority. Ambrosius remained a neutral party, though he had his doubts about humanity. Ashur and Níðhöggr argued for days on end, as for the very first time, the two could not come to an agreement; with two factions forming between dragonkind, leading to a civil war. Discreetly, Níðhöggr's evil aura seeped into the mind of Ambrosius, transforming him into a corrupted state that took Níðhöggr's side of exterminating humanity. During the end of the civil war and the lead-up to the Human-Dragon War, Ashur and the Elemental Dragons confronted Níðhöggr, with Ashur attempting to reason with her friend one last time. As Ashur let her guard down, the Elemental Dragons were wounded in a sneak attack by Ambrosius in his corrupted state- Ashur attempted to retaliate, turning her back on Níðhöggr for the briefest of moments. Ambrosius and Níðhöggr then attacked the Dragon of Dragons with their Dragon's Roars, before Níðhöggr seemingly finished her off with Absolute Darkness Exaflare, forcing her to utilize Compact Regression to hide her identity moments before the crash into the forest; suffering so much damage that she contracted amnesia. With that done, Níðhöggr forcibly conscripted the Dragon of Dragons' allies into his anti-human faction, forcing them to serve as soldiers for his conquest of everything that stood before him, which he dubbed the Dragon King Festival (竜王の祭, Ryūō no Matsuri). Some humans were taught magic by the Dragons who escaped; and these certain humans became known as a warrior known as a Dragon Slayer (滅竜魔法使い(ドラゴン・スレイヤー), Doragon Sureiyā lit. Dragon Destroying Magician). With his army, Níðhöggr razed numerous cities, at one point single-handedly burning the continent of Bosco to the ground, killing untold amounts of people. Disgusted with his actions, several dragons defected to the side of humanity and began to teach them how to kill their own kind- however, Níðhöggr simply slaughtered anyone that came into conflict with him, even his former comrades. At this point, it became apparent that all he wanted to do was either wipe everything out, or rule no matter the cost. Three years after that, two ordinary humans, Rosa Dimaggio and Mr. E, lost their families at the hands of dragons during the Human-Dragon War; while Rosa and E were ever-so-coincidentally sent to the same orphanage. While E was scared of everything going on and just wanted to get away from the war, Rosa was angry at the world, and to that extent, she searched high and low for a dragon to take her anger out on. Who she met was the Shining Courage Dragon, Valerious, who took her in, expressing regret at what had happened to the child. Over time, Valerious taught Rosa everything that he knew while modifying her Magic Origin to enable her to become a user of Light Dragon Slayer Magic. However, the life of the dragon ended in tragedy during Níðhöggr's attack on him, as he was struck by Níðhöggr's Black Megaflare. With his dying breaths, Valerious wished for Rosa to not try and fight the Black Dragon. E presumably went through a similar process, as when the two met up once more several years later, he had access to Solar Dragon Slayer Magic. Rosa and E began to use their new powers without any restraint, letting the power of a Dragon Slayer to go to their heads; massacring friend and foe alike, bathing in their blood as they turned into Dragons themselves; Rosa became Berserk Light Dragon Indra, and E became the Tyrant Dragon Vritra; collectively, the two were known as the Two Dragon Kings (二龍王, Niryūō). While he heard of the Two Dragon Kings, two Dragon Slayers who had become dragons themselves from murdering every dragon they could, Níðhöggr did not see them as a threat, continuing his conquest. Near the end of the war, believing that nothing could possibly challenge him, The Unbreakable Dark decided to attempt to travel to other dimensions, hoping to find a satisfying conquest there as he had destroyed ninety percent of Earth Land by that point. However, his evil ambitions were wounded when a mysterious man appeared before him, warning him that if he continued to kill innocents, then the man would crush him like the ant he was. Scoffing at this, Níðhöggr attempted to blast the man with his Black Megaflare...only for it to have no affect- the man, using an odd belt, had transformed into a white and gold winged armoured figure- he had become a Soul Armour Knight. Brutally and efficiently, the man, Elucifer Mercury, followed through on his word, destroying the Dragon King with his Devilize Kick after a swift battle that was solely in Elucifer's favour. After that, Dragons quickly became a mere myth; though numerous dragons who were pro-human decided to mingle amongst humans with the help of Compact Regression, allowing them to take upon human form and live their dream of harmony with mankind. Unique Classifications The Dragons are divided into many different classes. There are the normal Dragons, the Five Elemental Dragons, Dark Dragons, and Gem Dragons, who are above the normal Dragons, Two Dragon Kings, who are above the Five Elemental Dragons, and the elusive Dragon of Dragons, who is commonly speculated to be a mere myth. Dragon of Dragons The Dragon of Dragons (天穹覇龍神(ドラゴン・メイク・ドラゴンズ), Doragon ofu Doragonzu lit. Heavenly High Ruler Dragon God), also known as the Dragon God (龍神, Ryūshin) and the First of the Dragons (始祖竜, Shisoryū), is a class that solely belongs to the hypothetical True Dragon King, the supposed most powerful of all dragons. The Dragon of Dragons is a dragon who is said to have once united the entire Dragon race, leading them to become the community they once were before the Human-Dragon War. However, as the dragons began to resort to in-fighting, the Dragon of Dragons was seemingly killed or it vanished, their whereabouts unknown even to this day; though some claim that the Dragon of Dragons was simply a myth all along. The remnants of dragonkind, even now, wait for their rightful king to return, still hoping that they will reappear and save them from extinction. While virtually nothing is known about this dragon's powers, or even if it actually existed, but alongside its normal element, it could harness the power of the the Ouranoforce ( , Ōranofōsu lit. Time-Space Power), a strange magic which seemed to allow it to manipulate time and space in regards to the properties of its own attacks. The sign of the Dragon of Dragons was the Shining Trapezohedron (究極戦刃王竜剣(シャイニング・トラペゾヘドロン), Shainingu Torapezohedoron lit. Ultimate-Battle-Blade-Dragon-King-Sword); an extremely powerful sword that represents ultimate authority, so it was not a weapon that can be swung by an average dragon. The Shining Trapezohedron was said to have the power to manifest a door to subspace from which there was no return, consigning the opponent to oblivion through it. Finally, it is said that it had access to a Dragonar Mode level beyond Dragoacension referred to as Beyond the Dragoascension (極龍神化・最態(ビヨンド・ザ・ラゴアセンション), Biyondo Za Doragoasenshon lit. Apotheosized Ultimate Dragon: Final State). The author also confirms that the Dragon of Dragons would be slightly below the level of power of an Exalt if this mysterious dragon were to appear within Daybreak. AshleyDragonform.png|link=Ashley Briett|Dragon of Dragons Dragon King The term Dragon King (龍王, Ryūō), by itself with no further prefix, refers to a Dragon with powers that rival Magius; and are considered to be the two strongest Dragons of all time. There are technically two categories of Dragon Kings, with one referring to natural-born Dragons who have defeated the rest of their type and are considered to be an existence similar to the Dragon of Dragons. The other type of Dragon King refers to Dragon Slayers who have bathed in the blood of dragonkind, transforming their bodies into that of dragons themselves and generally posing a threat to all types of dragons and slayers. The Dragonlord (龍皇, Ryūkō) is the term used by dragonkind to designate their current leader- it is a dragon who can beat-down the entire pack, no matter the type or elemental advantage. The Dragonlord, as a title, is different than the Dragon of Dragons, who is the very first dragon. The holder of the title of Dragonlord has changed quite a bit, with an unknown dragon holding the title before their defeat at the hands of the Black Dragon Níðhöggr (黒龍・ニーズヘッグ, Kokuryū Nīzuheggu) of the Dark Dragon tribe, who has been regarded as the Dragonlord in general in the annals of history. The Two Dragon Kings (二龍王, Niryūō) were originally not Dragons, however, but rather, humans who obtained the ability to kill dragons from dragonkind and let that power go to their heads, massacring friend and foe alike, bathing in their blood as they turned into Dragons themselves. The Two Dragon Kings are the strongest of the strong; through their killing sprees, they had obtained absolute dominance over their elements and can easily control those elements generated by other dragons. The Two Dragon Kings are known as Berserk Light Dragon, Indra (荒れ光竜・インドラ, Arekōryū Indora) and Tyrant Dragon Vritra (覇龍・ヴリトラ, Haryū Vritora). After the Dragon-Human War, the whereabouts of the Two Dragon Kings were unknown, however, they had recently resurfaced, having utilized Compact Regression to become Rosa Dimaggio and Mr. E. For some reason, the two seem to be against one another as of current. As a whole, the Dragon Kings are the Sun Trilogy equivalent to Acnologia, with the Dragonlord inheriting its appearance and powers more or less, and the Two Dragon Kings inheriting its origin story. NidhoggrPer.png|link=Nidhoggr|Black Dragon Níðhöggr RosaDragonForm.png|link=Rosa Dimaggio|Berserk Light Dragon Indra VivDragon.png|link=Mr. E|Tyrant Dragon Vritra Five Elemental Dragons The Five Elemental Dragons (五大龍, Godairyū) are five powerful dragons who are still around to this day; their loyalty is to the Dragon of Dragons and nobody else. They represent a fivefold conceptual scheme known as the Wu Xing (五行, Wǔ Xíng) that many traditional fields use to explain a wide array of phenomena, from cosmic cycles to the interaction between internal organs. As their title blatantly says, they are dragons who command the five major elements in philosophy to their utmost limit, with no equal. The Five Elemental Dragons survived the Human-Dragon War because they were friends with the first dragon who called for peace, placing their hopes in their friend before it all came crashing down. After the war, the Five Elemental Dragons decided to travel around the world, helping those in need and teaching their dragon-killing powers to those they deemed worthy. Every year they meet up to play poker. BahamutPer.png|link=Bahamaut|Fire Dragon King, Bahamaut EarthDragonPer.png|link=Typhon|Earth Dragon King, Typhon NatureDragonPer.png|link=Wawel|Wood Dragon King, Wawel WaterDragonPer.jpg|link=Lotan|Water Dragon King, Lotan MetalDragonPer.png|link=Fafnir|Metal Dragon King, Fafnir Gem Dragons The Gem Dragons (宝石竜, Hōsekiryū) are a draconic subspecies. Just as their name indicates, the Gem Dragons are a special type of dragon whose element involves rare gemstones. They are related to the Earthen Dragons; the Gem Dragons came about when the Earthen Dragons' elements came into contact with natural gemstones when they were absorbing the earth. The Gem Dragons live in a close-knit community within their the Infinity Mountain in Draconia, led previously by Gemstone Dragon Ambrosius (珠玉竜・アンブロジウス, Shugyokuryū Anburojiusu) before the Human-Dragon War, and now by Jewellight Dragon Amon after the former's self-imposed exile. Generally, the Gem Dragons are very close and respectful to others of their own kind, and often refer to each other as family, welcoming outsiders with open arms. The Gem Dragons are known to be pacifists by nature, refusing to fight despite their powers- the reason for which is because during the Human-Dragon War, the Gem Dragons, under the lead of a corrupted Ambrosius, committed various atrocities, which shocked a majority of them, leading to the majority defecting and helping the Elemental Dragons fight the Dark Dragons and their own leader. At the end of the war, Ambrosius came to his senses, exiling himself in shame as Amon stood up to take leadership and responsibility, signing a non-aggression pact. Some Gem Dragons are also known to be skilled smiths, and they are also known for harvesting Lacrima for numerous uses from Aer Springs which shoot from the earth in Infinity Mountain, sometimes also called the "Gem Special Crop." A few Gem Dragons, notably the Ruby Dragon Volvagia, have been shown to be interested in archaeology. AmbrosiusLightPer.png|link=Ambrosius|Gemstone Dragon Ambrosius JewellightDragonAmonPer.jpg|link=Jewellight Dragon Amon|Jewellight Dragon King Amon VolvagiaPer.png|link=Ruby Dragon Volvagia|Ruby Dragon Volvagia JadeDragonPer.jpg|link=Jade Dragon Lythos|Jade Dragon, Lythos Dark Dragons The Dark Dragons (闇竜, Anryū) are a draconic subspecies. As their classification indicates, the Dark Dragons are dragons who are more attuned to dark instincts and powers than any other dragon- they could be considered the dragon equivalent of Dark Magicians more or less. Many Dark Dragons are known to be aggressive and territorial, much moreso than other dragons, with the Dark Dragons attacking anything that isn't their own kind, and even then, Dark Dragons are known to pick a fight with their own kind if something about the offender irks them. Due to the violence of clan, most of the Dark Dragons have made brutal adaptations in order to stay alive, although some are merely exceedingly mischievous. Despite their title, none of the Dark Dragons are predominantly black in texture. A single Black Dragon is born into the tribe every four hundred years; they are destined by their rules to become their king- and as such, the Dark Dragons answered to Black Dragon Níðhöggr (黒龍・ニーズヘッグ, Kokuryū Nīzuheggu) during the Human-Dragon War, and Black Dragon Beelze (黒龍・ベエルゼ, Kokuryū Beeruze) in the present. Generally, the Dark Dragons are a somewhat reclusive species that do not take well to outsiders on their territory, which constitutes the whole desert area of Draconia; though not without a leader aside from the Black Dragon, they've constantly been depicted as uneducated brutes by the other members of dragonkind. The Dark Dragons appreciate talent when they see it and do accept non-Dark Dragons among their ranks if they manage to prove themselves, however. NidhoggrPer.png|link=Nidhoggr|Black Dragon King Níðhöggr BlackDragonBeelze.png|link=Beelze|Black Dragon King Beelze DarkflameDragonPer.png|link=Darkflame Dragon Vicious|Darkflame Dragon Vicious ViceDragonPer.png|link=Vice Dragon Chaos|Vice Dragon Chaos BattleDragonRuin.jpg|link=Battle Dragon Ruin|Battle Dragon Ruin Dragon-blooded The Dragon-blooded (竜血, Ryūketsu) refers to the offspring of a union between any other humanoid race and dragon; they are also called a dragon-human (竜人, Ryūjin). They are a subspecies of dragon that is, well, it's fairly obvious how it happened. In any case, a dragon-blooded human is born when a humanoid from another race and a dragon who utilized Compact Regression mate; the resulting offspring generally possess the same enhanced physical power and abilities, developing their abilities far more easily than normal humans. However, it is unclear if these hybrids possess a naturally greater potential than their full-blooded parents. Charlotte Merquise has shown more power than her parent, the Black Earth Dragon Hermos; and Alice is said to be as strong as her mother, Leviathan. However, Charlotte is nearly equal to Tsuruko Sejren in power (and Hermos is quite weak for a dragon), and Alipheese Terrisra LaHote is a hybrid between a Heavenly Saint Esper and a Dragon, which would naturally make her extremely powerful. Powers and Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法, Metsuryū Mahō): A Dragon, as mentioned above, is to be the embodiment of ultimate power- and as such, they are revered and feared by all who know of their existence. More importantly, as "ultimate power made physical", they would need an "ultimate magic" to suit their very nature as power manifested in the mortal plane of existence; something that would be far above most magicians in the era that they made their mark on mankind. They could be thought of as "Elemental Magic made manifest", though while a personification of the strongest power imaginable; the chains known as a "mortal body" do not hinder their performance in battle in the slightest- in fact, their mortality and physical form allow them to utilize their unique Magic Origin alongside the perks that their biology normally gives them; their biological structure has been perfectly attuned to how their Factor of the Dragon functions; more specifically, since with every breath, a dragon generates energy independent from their body simply through breathing; which, through application of magical manipulation, grants them the ability to reinforce the sheer power of their own body with their signature element. As a result of the magic's mechanics, the dragon can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles, resulting in lungs capable of spewing elemental energy, scales that grant protection against elemental energy, and nails covered in elemental energy; effectively giving them the ability to use their element in any manner that they wish alongside their bodies in combat, transforming their very form into a make-shift weapon unique to themselves, thus greatly increasing the damage of their blows in all ranges- though close-combat is where Dragon Slayer Magic usually shines. Dragon Slayer Magic has virtually unlimited customization options in regards to the element formed through simple magical manipulation- the colour, properties (not limited to but including heat, smell, and taste), and "feel" is capable of being modified to the user's liking for countless different effects and powers, more often than not being attuned to the user's own personality and ambitions; their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency; they are capable of utilizing the element in any way they wish, whether for offensive, defensive, evasive, or supplementary techniques- as long as they can imagine it being doable, then the sky is the limit, more or less. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength, both stamina-wise and magic-wise. They are also naturally immune to the effects of their own element that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, but must consume it through their mouths if they are to actually absorb it into their bodies- a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves. The title bestowed upon this magic, "Dragon Slayer Magic" makes its existence quite the oxymoron- it's a magic utilized to slay dragonkind...utilized by none other than dragonkind itself. However, it is not a title born from hypocrisy- the sheer power of a dragon enables it to wipe away an entire continent in the blink of an eye, leaving naught but sadness and ruin as the dust settles- it is partly because of this immense power that humanity feared and revered these draconian beings. Thus, it was well known that their power was leaps and bounds above any other kind- and no other kind of power existed in this world- that only a dragon could defeat another dragon; a classic case of "takes one to kill one", hence the name of "Dragon Slayer Magic". *'Hyperresonance' ( , Haipārezonansu lit. Dragon Battle Cry): Hyperresonance, more commonly known as Dragon's Roar (龍の咆哮, Ryū no Hōkō) when utilized by a Dragon or Dragon Slayer, is the ultimate proof of a Dragon; while Dragon Slayers can utilize a Dragon's Roar without knowledge of dragontongue, it is well-known that with mastery of the language of dragonkind, it can do much more than "shoot an elemental blast from the mouth". When utilizing hyperresonance, the user, no matter they be Dragon, Dragon Slayer, or a member of the Dragunity Knights, utilize their attribute of being in touch with their own magical power and their tremendous lung capacity in order to induce the Elemental Consumption Method (要素消式, Yōsoshōshiki); which, as the name would ever so subtly indicate, allows them to consume elemental energies through their mouths to replenish magical power, become stronger, and restore their stamina; this is only made possible due to a dragon-influenced being's tremendous lung capacity, which enables them to devour things that would be hazardous to any other race. This allows them to gather and condense ambient eternano from within the atmosphere and store it momentarily within their mouth- from here, the user attunes the eternano gathered by merging them with their energy in order to induce the usual fusion to being power into the current realm; for Dragons and Dragon Slayers, this allows them to transform the magical energy produced into their own element which varies from user to user. Once this is done, in order to unleash the magical energy, the user utilizes the Dragon Cords (竜帯, Ryūtai), a dragon's equivalent of vocal cords which produce a louder and harsher sound while amplifying anything emitted from their mouth tremendously, resulting in a massive blast of energy spewing forth from their mouth towards the target; the properties of each blast can be modified as much as the user wishes, meaning that no two hyperresonance beams are the same. Thanks to their knowledge of dragontongue, Dragons are capable of utilizing their mastery over the dead language as "words of power" by vocalizing them through the hyperresonance technique in order to creature powerful magical effects which range from projecting blasts of all elemental energies like fire and ice; or just by shouting, they can unleash a sonic wave which deals immense concussive damage, sending enemies hurtling away- there are more exotic uses, such as shouting the name of a place where one wants to go, resulting in teleportation towards that area, and to reinforce their bodies. It is said that there are countless applications of the hyperresonance because of this- it is a deadly power which, by itself, can bring ruin to an entire country. Immense Physical Capabilities: Dragons are known for their enormous brute strength- they are powerful enough to smash through buildings just by charging at them; even capable of overwhelming even ace magicians with relative ease; a testament to their size. The body of a dragons is known to be extremely tough- as due to their usually odd proportions; a dragon's body is more like a weapon itself than any individual body parts mostly due to their magic- due to their generally reptilian bodies, their tails function more like an extremely powerful whip that lashes around with abandon, devastating everything that comes into contact with them easily. Their scales are so strong that, aside from their own power being turned against them, seemingly no other form of Magic can pierce through them- indeed, their scales have shown that somebody can receive near-fatal lacerations just by touching them. Also, despite their odd proportions, dragons are known to be surprisingly swift on their (non)-feet, capable of keeping up with a magician who uses speed-enhancing magics such as High Speed and Slowing Magic, and in some cases, a dragon can out-speed them or even keep up with the likes of movements which can decimate the sound barrier. Due to their wings and the velocity produced by kicking off of the ground with their powerful leg/body strength, dragons are also capable of flight at high speeds. Of course, dragons are very durable as well; their scales and general body strength are capable of withstanding and deflecting spells and physical blows that would normally be extremely damaging- their bodies are simply magic-resistant thanks to their scales. A Dragon has an enhanced sense of smell, at least fifty times more sensitive than a dog's; this has been bolstered to the point that a dragon can sniff out lies so they know when somebody is being deceitful. Their eyesight also gives them night vision and they can see from fourty kilometers away without any assistance, whether natural or not. * 's Dragon Scales as Blazer Dragoon.]]Dragon Scale (竜鱗, Ryūuroku): Dragon Scales are a natural part of a dragon's biology; they can be said to be a "defensive shell that surrounds the flesh underneath"; it is a natural strength that all dragonkind possesses and a major reason why many of them are considered nigh-unkillable- there are eighty-one scales in total on a dragon's body. It is touted as a "supreme defense", however, it is born from the effects of their scales when charged with magical power. It is activated by the dragon projecting the pressure of their innate magical power outwards, applying a thin layer of pressure onto their scales, the power of their magic is expelled through the thin layer, generating a personal force field around their bodies, extending to about one foot in diameter from their body- this ability is near constantly active. A dragon can use their scales for many purposes, such as preventing physical contact, keeping debris and unwanted materials off of their body, erecting their force field to escape piles of debris easier, and a few other purposes as well. The scales are also particularly resistant to foreign materials in the first place, as they would slide off much faster and more smoothly then it would from the dragon's body alone, due to the fact that they are dragon scales charged with magical power- this allows the dragon to resist magical attacks better than other races due to their natural toughness. Because of their scales, each dragon possesses incredible magical resistance, casually shrugging off all sorts of high-tier spells even from those who have dedicated their lives to mastering the art of the arcane; though a dragon also receives double the damage from powers that specifically target dragons; such as Dragon Slayers and anti-dragon weaponry such as Balmung. Imperial Wrath (逆鱗, Gekirin): Imperial Wrath is a peculiar ability which can be accessed by any and all of dragonkind; it is perhaps the power that burnt their presences into the minds of humanity even before the Dragon Civil War- but after which, it was soon forgotten as their Dragon Slayer Magic took prominence over it. The Imperial Wrath stems from a difference in how dragonkind was seen from two different continents- in the west, dragons were considered monsters, in the east, dragons were a god-like existence; but even so, they had a rather terrifying defect- out of the eighty-one Dragon Scales, a single scale is inverted; digging into their skin, while normally it's something that can be brushed off, if this irregular scale is so much as touched, then a dragon would immediately lose their already ferocious temper, flying into a rage which seems impossible to calm- this results in the dragon transforming into an expansion of their current form- a temporary evolution of sorts. When the Imperial Wrath is activated, the dragon absorbs more and more magical energy into their Factor of the Dragon through the inverted scale, causing an evolution that results in the dragon's appearance and attributes changing, making it significantly stronger than it was before. Despite the extreme modifications to the dragon's bodies, their consciousness remains unchanged. After undergoing transformation, the dragon gains various additions to their form, such as armour or weaponry- or their body may just change completely to the point of being unrecognizable. A dragon can only stay in their transformed form until their energy is depleted, and if a dragon does not absorb enough magical energy needed to maintain the form, it will not be able to retain that form for long and revert to their previous form in a matter of time. Because of the Imperial Wrath, it was known that people would warn others to simply stay the hell away from dragons as once their rampage had ended, entire maps had to be redrawn. The term Gekirin (逆鱗, Imperial Wrath), in Japanese and Chinese mythology, refers to one particular scale out of eighty-one scales covering the body of the dragon. This scale, unlike others, is inverted. It is said in Japanese legends that if one were to touch the dragon's gekirin; it would result in the wrath of the dragon. Masterful Magical Energy Control: Dragons, as a whole, as the embodiment of "ultimate power", are shown to possess a natural affinity for utilizing magical energies in any way that they wish- as long as they are capable of imagining it being done, effectively, the sky is the limit. They are capable of bringing out the power of their own magic-enhanced attacks to the utmost maximum as well as stunt their enemy's own magical prowess. Dragons are capable of accessing the Ley lines ( , Rei Rain lit. Dragon's Vein), a virtually untapped, raw source of magical power that has filtered through the depths of the earth for years on end- they are alignments between places of magical power; while normally, only Dragons and Dragon Slayers can tap into them to gain extra powers whenever they wish. They are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, a dragon is able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that the dragon wishes; enabling them to harness their magical power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into attacks to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, because of this, a dragon has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a dragon, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. A dragon's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications; and even then, they are capable of shrugging them off effortlessly. Compact Regression (コンパクト・リグレッション, Konpakuto Riguresshon): Compact Regression is a form of Caster-type Magic unique to Dragons; after the Dragon-Human War, hundreds of dragons learnt the magic in order to intermingle with the human society. Compact Regression is a spell unique to Dragons. It allows them to save themselves in times of injury by using all their remaining magical power to transform into a humanoid form. This works as a genuine physical transformation, altering their bodies to be somewhat similar to humans, and it heals their body of wounds. Compact Regression is a permanent transformation, which would explain this spell's use as a last resort. Dragons who use Compact Regression also have their power cut quite a bit, to further adjust to their humanoid shape, as a human body cannot fully endure the power of a dragon without breaking down. Despite being a spell unique to Dragons, not every Dragon is aware of the spell, and many who are have too much pride to use it. *'Dragon Promotion' (竜変化・命還(ドラゴン・プロモーション), Doragon Promōshon lit. Dragon Metamorphosis: Life Return): Dragon Promotion is a Compact Regression spell; instead of being confined and exclusive to a single element, it can be utilized by any Dragon who had used Compact Regression to transform into a human guise. Essentially, Dragon Promotion enables the user to transform back into their draconic form. Dragon Promotion is considered to be a forbidden art amongst dragons; even though many of them wish to return to their roots, the risks involved have caused many to swear off of attempting to do so with this spell. Dragon Promotion works by the user releasing the restraints that Compact Regression forces upon them completely for a few minutes at a time, effectively dispelling it and enabling them to take upon their original form. The release of Compact Regression is only temporary, as spending too much time in their dragon form makes them a relatively easy target in this day and age, but the results are all the same- the moment that the user releases the effects of Compact Regression, they regain all of their former strength, speed, durability, and magical power, at the top of their form once more. Dragonar Mode (龍騎化(ドラグナー・モード), Doragunā Mōdo lit. Dragon Knight Transformation): Dragonar Mode is an Ancient Spell exclusive to Dragons and those with dragon-blood. It enables the user to take upon an armoured form. Dragonar Mode is one of the very few powers related to Dragons that was developed after the Human-Dragon War; more specifically, as most Dragons had utilized Compact Regression to hide themselves amongst mankind, Dragonar Mode was developed in order to compensate for the drastic reduction of power while making sure that onlookers would not find out their origins as a dragon. It was hinted that Dragonar Mode was specifically developed in an attempt to mimic the overwhelming power of the Soul Armours, though Soul Armour Knights aside from the Phoenix Knight were a rare sight during those days. Even in an age without dragons due to all of them being slaughtered by the world famous unicyclist known as "Badass McPowerfist", Dragonar Mode is still around, albeit technically "lost"; as almost no Dragons are shown to activate its power in the current time, being known as a "mere myth". Dragonar Mode is also referred to as the "Strongest Dragon Transformation" (最強の龍変身, Saikyō no Ryū Henshin) though this cannot be backed up as a Dragonar Mode user has never properly fought a dragon or Dragon Slayer in any other form. Essentially, Dragonar Mode is available to a Dragon who used Compact Regression and with the help of an outside source of power; it drags out their true form and compresses it into an armour to enable them to use their full power without transforming into an unwieldy full-body dragon form. However, it requires truly staggering amounts of energy gain, whether magical or metaphysical in nature, taking a small portion of the user's life force with every utilization of the Ancient Spell. Normal dragons are capable of activating Dragonar Mode by will, as long as they allow the form to consume a small portion of their life. However, in rare cases, it is available to a being with the blood of dragons—by raising their "fighting spirit" to its utmost limit (or something like that; the process is ill-defined), a half-dragon is capable of assuming a humanoid dragon form that bears a striking likeness to their dragon parent. However, this form is considered to be "flawed" and is only half as strong as a Dragonar Mode induced by a full-blooded dragon. However, this form is extremely taxing to the point that it can only last five minutes initially even with support, but with proper training, it can be maintained for longer periods of time. List of Dragons Trivia *Dragons are often referred to as "flying lizards" within Daybreak. *The Dracolich of the Esper Excellen Part II arc of Daybreak is different than the normal Dragon, as it is reanimated and could not possibly be considered a proper dragon. *After reading this page, the word 'dragon' may not look like an actual word anymore. The creator of the article apologizes for the inconvenience. Category:Races